Such hooks are known that are fixed to the ceiling of a vehicle to receive the journal of a pivoting sun visor. The journal may be withdrawn from the hook to position the sun visor against a door window pane.
Such a hook for receiving a journal is known in particular from the document FR 2 761 127 which comprises a body having a housing for receiving said journal and an opening for the insertion of said journal in said housing. Such hooks enable the insertion and holding of the journal in the housing. The journal is extracted from the hook simply by pulling in the opposite direction to the direction of insertion.
Any pulling of this kind, even accidental, drives the journal out of its housing.